1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to detachable seats for automobiles, and more particularly, to a detachable seat for an automobile, which has a structure capable of sliding forwards and backwards in the automobile, and is automatically tumbled at the same time that the seat back part of the detachable seat is folded.
2. Description of the Related Art
As well known to those skilled in the art, seats for automobiles serve to absorb vibration transferred from the outside, thus reducing fatigue of drivers and passengers, and being comfortable to the drivers and passengers. Furthermore, each seat occupies a large percentage of the automobile in terms of weight and cost. Therefore, the seats must be light and economical. In addition, the seats must have appearances and sizes suitable for every driver and passenger. Moreover, because the seats occupy a large portion of the passenger compartment of the automobile, the seats must be superior in design. Recently, due to improvements in living standards and a reduction in working time, leisure automobiles for use in leisure time are gaining popularity. The leisure automobiles each must have sufficient space therein to load baggage during travel such as family travel.
Conventional automobiles have interior space for passengers in addition to separate space for loading baggage. To load relatively large baggage into the conventional automobiles, rear seats are folded or removed from the automobiles to obtain sufficient space. However, in the case of folding the rear seats for loading large baggage, because the large baggage comes into direct contact with the rear seats, the baggage or rear seats may be damaged. To avoid the above-mentioned problems, the rear seats may be removed from the automobiles for loading large baggage into the automobiles.
In a detailed description, in the case that each of the rear seats is folded or double-folded, a seat back part of the rear seat is folded onto a seat cushion part by a seat reclining device. After the seat back part is folded onto the seat cushion part, the seat cushion part is unlocked from a striker on the frame of the automobile. Thereafter, the folded rear seat is stood on end right behind the front seat. However, in the conventional rear seat, the seat back and seat cushion parts are moved in two separate operations, thus being inconvenient to a user. Furthermore, even though some space is obtained by folding the rear seat in the automobile, since the rear seat is still placed in the automobile, sufficient space for loading large baggage may not be obtained.
To solve the above-mentioned problems caused by the complex double operation, a seat having a structure in which a seat back part is unlocked and a seat cushion part is detached from an automobile through a single operation has been proposed. This seat can be used as a table while the seat back part is folded on the seat cushion part. However, when the seat back part is returned to its original state after the use of the seat back part as a table is finished, a connecting cable of the automobile body may interfere in the locking of the seat back part to the automobile body. Therefore, the seat cushion part may be not firmly fastened to the automobile body, thus undesirably moving.
In an effort to overcome the above-mentioned problems, another detachable rear seat was proposed. This detachable rear seat includes an insert device which has a coupling unit and is provided on a front end of a frame attached under a lower surface of a seat cushion part, and a fastening device which has an elastic ball striker and is provided on a rear end of the frame. A locking unit, comprising a lock and a housing with a movable link to move the lock, is mounted on a floor panel of the automobile to removably couple the insert device to the floor panel. A striker is also mounted on the floor panel to removably couple the fastening device to the floor panel. However, in the conventional detachable rear seat, after a user removes the rear seat from the automobile, the user must carry the removed rear seat from the automobile to a desired location. Therefore, in the case of old or feeble persons, many difficulties exist in carrying and using of the removed rear seat.